gungravefandomcom-20200215-history
Cid Gallarde
Cid Gallarde is a senior member of Big Daddy's Family in Millennion and an old friend of Bear Walken. Synopsis In his youth, Cid would often fight with Bear for black market territory. Bear boasted tremendous strength while Cid was more popular. The two were prepared to kill each other until Big Daddy arrived to settle their dispute. Cid and Bear made amends, and Bear would later consider Cid his best friend as they grew under the umbrella of Millennion. At some point in time, Cid would father a son named Eddie, who would become one of the key members of his division. Eddie would be responsible for killing two members of a trade taking place. At the Family's party, Big Daddy introduced Brandon Heat and Harry McDowell to the family. Cid greeted the two youths, as well as Bear and his daughter Sherry when they arrive. Later, Cid sits down with Bear and the two begin reminiscing over their past. A subordinate notifies Bear that two murders took place in his territory over a small amount of money, but one of the victims was a guest from Alzeria. Though not known to Bear at first, Cid realizes who had committed the murders and begins drinking heavily, a curious action as Bear noted that Cid would rarely do so. Brandon and Bunji Kugashira walk in on the two and Cid pulls out a gun to test their reflexes. However, before he is able to aim his gun at them, both Brandon and Bunji hold him at gunpoint. Cid compliments the two for their reflexes and then plies them with drinks, although the two do not drink as much. Unbeknownst to Cid, Harry had already started investigating the members of the family for possible traitors through Bob Poundmax, and had already uncovered Cid's treachery. Harry delivers the information to Big Daddy, who makes the deeply regretful decision to have Cid executed. The next day, Cid walked into his office in a rage, demanding to see his son and berating him harshly for his rash actions, as one of the members was Bear Walken's guest from Alzeria. Eddie begs for his life, and Cid takes a bag of money and gives the money to his son, warning Eddie to leave town as anybody from Millennion who sees his face will kill him, including Cid himself. At sunset, Cid then goes to the pier where he and Bear fought in their youth, drinking and waiting for his impending doom. Bear then goes to meet his friend and the two share a cigarette, reminiscing about their past and laughing at their stupidity. Bear deduces that Cid had committed a betrayal against the family, noting that Cid's refusal to go home after drinking heavily was highly uncharacteristic. Cid confesses, sharing the details that lead to him helping his son escape. Bear then pulls out a gun and attempts to execute Cid. Cid willingly accepts the sentence pronounced upon him, but Bear could not pull the trigger that would end his longtime friend's life. Brandon arrives and resolves Bear's dilemma by aiming his own gun at Cid, while Bear looks away, unable to watch his friend's death. Cid breaks down, crying out his son's name before Brandon's shot takes his life. Bear cradles his friend's corpse in tears. Bear would watch Cid's funeral from outside the cemetery, telling Brandon that the reason for his absence was because he had already told Cid the most important thing that he needed to know: that he would not have to die a traitor. References Anime Episodes 8, 9 Category:Deceased Character